Together like this Ruby and Sapphire
by SatoshiEX
Summary: Brendan the new pokemon champion confesses his love to May but a mysterious hooded figure threatens their relationship and Hoenn. Hoennshipping, 1st fanfic. DISCONTINUED
1. New Champion

**Me: Yo! I thought I'd make my first fanfic a Hoennshipping/Franticshipping or whatever its Brendan and May.**

**Satoshi/Ash: Remind me again why I'm not in this story? **

**Me: Well as I said I wanted to do Brendan and May, since I just happen to finally obtain all frontier symbols in the emerald version. It kindda went in my mind as I was fighting Anabel.**

**Satoshi/Ash: Sigh, I never get to do anything fun...**

**Me: Well you could do the disclaimer**

**Satoshi/Ash: Alright! SatoshiEX does not own pokemon. **

**Me: Yosh! Ikuzo!**

"Milotic is unable to battle! Swampert wins! The Victory goes to Brendan of Littleroot Town!" The judge said in a surprised and excited voice.

**(Yes swampert. In my Emerald version, my starter was treeko. But since Brendan is originally intended to have a Swampert I made it like that.)**

"I…won…. I won!" Brendan said loudly while jumping up and down.

"I can't believe it…. Oh well, I did my best. Well done Brendan." Wallace said in an impressed tone.

"You were awesome Swampert!" Brendan said proudly to his Swampert as he patted its head and gave it a gold pokeblock "…and so were you guys" He added as he looked at 5 pokeballs in his hands. They were the pokemon that had fainted during the battle but Brendan still congratulated them and looked at them proudly.

Just then the door behind Brendan opened. A girl with brown hair came inside, she wore a sleevless orange shirt with a folded colar, fitting black shorts and a green bandana. She was none other than Brendan's "Rad" Neighbor May. **(I used the word "Rad" because that was what was on the Pokenav's matchcall.)**

"Hey Brendan, here's some tips before you take on the champion, first….." May started to say but stopped as she saw the two look at her with outmost amazement, though in Brendan's case he was very much happy she was there, he had been eagerly plannning to spend the remainder of his days with May after he won the pokemon league. Even though he usually didn't show it, he had a big crush on May ever since she and he had their 1st battle at route 103. He ofcourse had not told her, the thought of being rejected or being ignored or even avoided by the young brunette broke his heart. So he contented himself with being her friend and always being there for her, though looking at her with all these thoughts about him and her being a couple and traveling around Hoenn mad him blush at the spot.

"Umm… Brendan are you feeling ok, your kindda looki'n a little red" May said, as she was staring at him with worry written on her face.

"Wha-me-I-I'm-uh-great, awesome, spectacular, never been better." He mentally smacked himself for making a fool out of himself infront of the girl he liked.

"Anyways, looks like I was kindda late, the match is over. So who won?" May finally asked.

"You need to ask?" Brendan said in a proud tone and a big grin on his face.

May was stunned, she looked at Brendan straight in the eyes then she looked at Wallace. Wallace who understood perfectly what May was looking for nodded. May who also understood directly and couldn't hold her joy for her friend, flung herself on him hugging him tightly. Brendan was stunned for several seconds; he then made a face as though he had just been bathing in the Lavaridge town hot spring for 12 hours.

"Congratulations! I'm really proud of you Brendan." May said and made a really pretty face at him.

"T-t-t-thanks" Brendan stutered, while doing the best he could to hide the fact he was blushing. May seemed to have spotted this and quickly let go of Brendan, while blushing herself.

Wallace, who seemed to find the atmosphere rather tense, hurriedly went up to the marble steps where the door to the Hall of Fame was. He then shouted "Hey Brendan! I'll just be waiting up here" he winked and walked out of sight.

Brendan and May looked at each other then blushed and turned away. After a minute of silence, May started a conversation.

"Again, congratulations." May said with a smile.

"Thanks" Brendan replied quickly "But I don't deserve all the credit, I should really be thanking everyone I met on my journey, the different trainers who helped me gain experience in battling, the gym leaders who gave me a lot of good advice, my mom, my dad, Steven, everyone…" Brendan then looked at her Sapphire blue eyes, he then added "Especially my pokemon who always kep't believing in me, and of course you." Brendan finally finished, his face starting to heat up again.

"Me?" May asked looking confused

"Yeah you, you were always checking up on me everytime we met up. You gave me a lot of great advice, you always reminded me things I had forgotten to do, you also gave me lots of things that helped in the rough times in my journey, and of course the battles we had that helped sharpen my skills" Brendan explained

"If I remember correctly, everytime we battled I ended up loosing" May reminded him

"Yeah but it still helped me, everytime we battled you were able to push me to my limits allowing me to gain more understanding on how I should fight" Brendan explained to her with a wise look.

"I guess, you could say the battle we had on route 103 helped you get here" May said, starting to giggle.

"Yup, and you could also say that without you I would never have gotten this far" Brendan smiled at her.

May looked at him and started to blush, the smile Brendan made always made her feel so alive. It was as though his smile could cure even a person near death. _If only you knew how much you mean to me _May thought. She had long since had a crush on Brendan, but she was very much afraid to admit this, what if the friendship she and Brendan shared, the friendship in which May was so happy to have would end up getting torn apart just because of her confessing. No, she definitely wouldn't risk it. She didn't realize tears had been flowing from her eyer for quite sometime now. She was about to whipe them with her glove, but she was cut of by a hand holding her chin and a red handkerchief carefully wiping her tears away. She looked up Brendan was blushing madly while trying to wipe her tearful face.

"There, that's better." Brendan said as he put the handkerchief into May's hand. He then looked at her again to see if he had done good job, fortunately he had done a better job than he thought. She was astoundingly beautiful! Her tearful eyes sparkled and looked at Brendan. Brendan was just about to say something, when he realized his hand was still holding May's hand **(when he gave her his handkerchief, he didn't let go)** He felt his insides squirm, his face felt like it had just been hit with a flamethrower, May felt likewise. Then asthough an invisible force was pushing him, he started to lean closer to May, May who looked at him coming closer half felt surprise and half felt delight. She closed her eyes and leaned her head a bit closer, ready to except the boy's kiss. Then…..BAM!

The door flew open again, May and Brendan quickly came to their senses and moved away from each other. Although still blushing furiously they turned their heads to see who had just arrived. It was Professor Birch, the person who gave Brendan the pokedex and his 1st pokemon and also May's father. Brendan sighed gratefully that they had moved away from each other really quickly or they would have had to explain themeselves to Prof. Birch.

After 20 min. of congratulations and complements were given to Brendan, he was escorted by Wallace to the Hall of Fame. May wanted to come with him but Wallace told her that only the Champion may enter to the Hall of Fame to have his/her data recorded. This made May a little depressed as it did for Brendan. After his name was recorded, he quickly left and began his journey back to Littleroot town. Though he could easily call out his flygon to fly him home, he wanted to do it on his bike so he could travel a bit more and enjoy the memories he experienced while he journeyed throughout Hoenn.

When the sun was about to set he had reached Mauville city and started slowing down a bit when a familiar brunette caught up with him. May shouted loudly as she sped of "Hey Brendan! Last one to Littleroot is a Slowking!" she smiled cheerfully. "You know I never back down from a challenge!" He then cycled after her as fast as he could while happy to share this moment with the girl of his dreams. By the time they had reached Littleroot town it was already dark, most of the houses had the lights turned of. Brendan's feet felt like they were going to crumble any minute, so did May's, they had both reached Littleroot town at the same time but a great cost on pushing their legs beyond their limits.

"Ow, I'm gonna feel this in the morning" Brendan sighed

"Yeah, maybe challenging you was a bad idea. After all, you ARE the new Hoenn Champion." May smiled.

"Even though I'm the champion I want you to treat me just the same as you did before" Brendan requested her.

"Sure" She made a beautiful smile that was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Well…..I guess I better get going, I have to tell my mom and dad (if he's home) all about my Journey." Brendan said looking at her, almost hoping she would do something to stop him from leaving.

"Oh, ok… I guess I'll see ya later" May said, rather dissapointed.

She was about to leave when Brendan remebered something.

"May, wait!" He shouted, which made a few houses turn on the lights to see who had made the noise.

Brendan rushed to her, though it had just been a little jog but the running shoes made it look like he had just run a 50 mph sprint. "I want to give this to you" He said as he took a small black box out from his bag.

"What is it?" May asked as she took the gift

"Just open it" Brendan said with a big smile on his face.

Inside was a beautiful necklace which was made of a very strong yet smooth string of silk. May guessed that this was from a Beautifly's stringshot but what really caught her eye was a beautiful stone on the necklace, it sparkled as the moonlight was shown on it. It looked like a Ruby and a Sapphire had sticked together to form an almost perfect diamond shape.

"What is this?" May asked Brendan her face full of joy due to the gift.

"I found it when I was at the cave of origin, it was lying on the ground and sparkling, I thought it might be of some use to me in order to stop Groudon and Kyogre but unfortunately I never got to try it because Rayquaza already stopped the battle and since I didn't want to just throw it away I though I'd give it to you. I thought you might like it" Brendan explained and blushed at the last phrase he told her"

May didn't know what to say, even though it was his day because he had become the champion she didn't give him anything, while he gave her something that was almost priceless. Instead of just saying "thank you" she hugged him again and more tightly than when they hugged at the pokemon league. She tarted to cry, tears of joy streamed on her face. Brendan, again taken by surprise hugged her back. After what it seemed like almost an hour, they broke their hug and stared at each other, both smiling and blushing. Then their stomachs growled in unison. They both burst out laughing at themeselves.

"Guess this time we really need to go home" May said while holding her stomach and at the same time putting the nacklace safely in her bag.

"Yeah, can't wait to have mom's home cooking again" Brendan chuckled while putting two hands on his head. "Well see ya May"

But before he could dash to his house, May gave him a kiss on the cheek and winked at him. "Bye-bye" Then she sped of.

Brendan stood on the spot, somehow his Plusle managed to get out of its pokeball. Brendan didn't pay any attention to this he was used to Plusle getting out of its pokeball whenever it felt likeit. But Plusle wasn't used to being ignored by its trainer. He gave Brendan a powerful thunderbolt which brought Brendan out of Lala land and back to earth. Brendan then chased his Pokemon all the way to his house. He then thought to himself "Atleast now I know I have a chance" then he smiled and continued to chase his Plusle planning on what to do tomorrow with the girl he loved.

**Me: And that's it, sorry if it's not that romantic. I'm planning on adding more chapters after this so stay tuned. Also please read and review, if I have words that are misspelled or that are missing a letter please don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you for reading. ^^**

**Satoshi/Ash: …**

**Me: Hey Satoshi, you got something to say?**

**Satoshi/Ash: I wish I could have had this kind of love story with May.**

**Me: Hahahaha, baka, there are hundreds of stories of you and May on Fanfiction, there are even more stories of you two than of her and Brendan. **

**Satoshi/Ash: Really?**

**Me: REALLY! But before we read those, let's get ourselves some cheeseburgers! **

**Satoshi/Ash: Alright! I call dibs on the frenchfries.**

**Me: Alright! (You're paying anyway. Kekekekeke! XD)**


	2. Confession and Danger

**Me: Hey, Yo, Wazzup. It's me again, I'm updating sooner then I planned, I just had soo many ideas in my head I really needed to get this out. **

**Ash/Satoshi: Hey, don't start without me!**

**Me: Give me 1 GOOD reason why I shouldn't start without you.**

**Ash/Satoshi: …..Pikachu use Thunderbolt.**

**Pikachu: (nod) Pika-CHUUUUUU!**

**Me: (smoking) O-o-k-k-k-kay, go-o-o-o-d answer. **

**Ash/Satoshi: Disclaimer: SatoshiEX does not own Pokemon.**

**Pikachu: Pika!**

**Me: Alright! Let's get this party Started!**

It was the middle of the night, Brendan the Hoenn League champion was dozing of in his "Secret Hideout" at a Tree near Fallarbor Town, this hideout is situated on a small Island at the center of a lake near route 114 **(If you have pokemon Emerald you should check this out.)** He had recently taken a liking to spending all day at his secret hideout.

"Man, I never knew being the champion would be this troublesome" Brendan said as he placed a treecko doll on the table near him. "It's already been three weeks and I still can't have a decent day without almost every trainer in Hoenn challenging me for a battle" he sighed deeply while lying down in the mat where an extra large Snorlax doll lay.

It had been three weeks with non-stop battling. The fact that he had become one of the youngest pokemon Champion since the legendary "Red of Pallet Town" had spread through Hoenn like wild fire. In 3 days the news had reached to Petalburg City, and in less than a week the entire Hoenn region had found out. This didn't please Brendan very much, everytime he would go to the Pokemon Center, Pokemart, or even just go outside of his house, dozens of trainers would challenge him to a battle whether just trying to see the power of his pokemon or hoping to beat him (though the chances of that would be one to a billion) so that they could proclaim themeselves the pokemon champion. But the thing that really made Brendan annoyed about all this is the fact that he had not spoken to May, he was to caught up with trainers challenging him (and of course he could never back down from a challenge) he couldn't even get a chance to talk with her. He tried to call her on his pokenav, but she wouldn't pick it up it seemed she was avoiding him; she was probably dissapointed with Brendan. He felt disgusted with himself, he was now the greatest trainer in the entire hoenn region and he couldn't even find an opportunity to be with the one he loved.

It was already sunrise; he was surprised that he had spent the whole night dweling in his thoughts.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked himself.

Suddenly his pokenav started ringning _**You think you'll win but soon you'll see, you may beat some but you can't beat**__-_**BEEB! **"Hello" Brendan said gloomily.

"_Hey Brendan, It's me Wallace"_ Brendan was surprised by his call but it didin't change his mood. _"_ _Listen, I know you've had a really bad week so I'd like you to come to Ever Grande City. Theres something you and I need to talk about. I'll be waiting" _The call ended. Brendan pondered on this for a second "Discuss about something? Oh well, guess it's not a rematch I've had quite enough pokemon battles". He then took his bag and his pokeballs and went outside, the sky was still a little dark so that ment everyone was still sleeping. He called out his Flygon and rode on it to Ever Grande City.

It only took 15 minutes for him to get to Ever Grande City, he then went to the champion's hall where Wallace was sitting on the stairs leading to the Hall of Fame.

"My, my? That was fast, I just remembered that I didn't tell you where we were going to meet, I was going to call you again" He then smiled "But it seems you're intelligence has not left you even though you've had endless battles or so I've heard" He finished.

"Give me a break. You never told me being the champion would be this hard." Brendan said as he sat on the floor.

"Oh contraire my young friend, the reason these trainers battle you is because they underestimate you." Brendan didn't look surprised. Somehow he always knew the trainers who challenged him were kindda looking down on him, he sighed and went back to his thoughts.

Wallace quickly changed the subject."So now to discuss the reason I called you hear, first I want you to have this." He gave Brendan a dazling white cloak. "What is this?" Brendan asked. "It's the symbol of the Pokemon Champion, the Champion's Cloak." Wallace answered. Brendan sighed again, he was gratefull for the cool cloak but by wearing it he would attract even more trainers.

"You know I kindda understand your problem." Wallace said, Brendan looked at him with disbelief. "That's why I made you this." He presented Brendan an Afro wig and a mask with a long nose, a beard that covered most of his mouth and big round glasses (Yep you guessed it! It's Dr. Phil).

Brendan snorted with laughter, he couldn't imagine why Wallace would give him something like that…..UNLESS! "W-w-w-wait a sec, you don't mean, Me-mask-that-on-me!" Brendaan spoke in a shocked tone.

"Yep, no one would think that the pokemon champion would wear something like this so it's a perfect disguise" Wallace said with an encouraging face.

"But-well-it's-that's-I mean c'mon!" Brendan stuttered while looking at the mask and Wallace. Sure he would love a day or two without the non-stop challenges but wearing that mask, Unlikely.

"You do want to have some quality time with that girl you like right." Wallace winked.

"H-h-h-how'd, but, I don't…" He fell silent while trying to hide his blushing face.

"It's alright, as I said I know how you feel and about why I know you like her. It's kindda obvious." He then made a wise face. "So I suggest you test the mask on and go find you're lady love.

Brendan took the mask and then looked at Wallace. "Thanks a lot" Then he ran back outside and flew back to littleroot town. It was still morning, his chat with Wallace appeared to have been very quick. He quickly and carefully went to Prof. Birch's lab. As was tip-toeing on a corner to Prof. Birch's lab he heard two trainers talking.

"What am I gonna do! Arceus help me!" He panicked, then as the two trainers were about to turn to the corner he quickly took out the "Stupid Mask" out of his bag wore it, carefully making it asthough it were his own face. The trainers looked at him for just a split second and then turned away, while trying to control their laughter. Brendan flushed red due to the embarassment. Still he managed to get inside Prof. Birch's Lab, he was lucky Prof. Birch was there.

"Umm, excuse me Professor Birch." The prof. looked at him then started laughing….uncontrollably.

"WAHAHAHAHA, WHAT-HAHA-THE-HAHA-S'MATER WITH YOU BRENDAN! HAHAHAH!" He managed to say while rolling on the ground and holding his stomach. Brendan took of the mask and looked at the Professor with an annoyed expression. The professor who seemed to get the message picked himself up and brushed the dirt of him.

"Sorry about that, but why in the name of Arceus did you wear that ridiculous looking mask?" The Prof. asked.

"It was the only way I could avoid trainers, moving on, where's May?" Brendan asked eagerly.

The Professor looked depressed for a moment. "She's been wandering of these past few weeks, she just takes off early in the morning and comes back at around midnight or so her mother has told me." He looked rather grim now. "Brendan if you could I'd like you to go talk to her, you're her best friend and I think you might find a solution to this problem."

_I'm actually the cause of this problem. _Brendan thought. "Alright I'll go talk to her, you know where she usually goes?" Brendan asked.

"Well, she's been riding on her Tropious whenever she goes off, but by looking at the direction she's going. I'd say she's somewhere near route 103." The Prof. said brightly.

"Thanks Prof. I'll call you when I've done talking to her." Brendan told him encouragingly. "Do your best." The Prof. shouted as he went out of the lab.

"C'mon out Flygon!" Brendan called out his Ground/Dragon pokemon. "Alright let's go! To route 103!" Brendan shouted. The pokemon immediately took of, in less than 5 minutes they had arrived at route 103. "Awesome work Flygon, return!" He called back his Flygon.

"Now where's Ma-." He stopped in his tracks, he had arrived at a lake with sparkling clear blue water. At the edge was a familiar brunette who was bathing her feet. She looked pale and gloomy and her sapphire blue eye showed sadness. He couldn't just sit there and stare, he decided to make the first move.

"Mind if I join you." Brendan asked playfully.

May jumped she looked at the boy who had arrived, It was Brendan. _Oh no! What am I gonna do! I've been trying to keep my mind of him for days and now he's here. Too much pressure!_

"Hey May, mind If I sit beside you?" He didn't wait for an answer, he sat closely to May and then he suddenly held her hand. May blushed 6 different kinds of red before looking away from him.

_Oh no! Bad, this is very bad! I feel like my face is being cooked, oh no what do I do? What do I do? _She thought. _I know, I'll just try to make an excuse to leave, yeah that's it!_

"Hey Brendan, I need to help my Dad on some field work. I'll catch ya later!" May tried to go but Brendan didn't let go of her hand. "If you're gonna leave…" Brendan looked at her, His ruby red eyes staring at her sapphire blue ones. "…At least put on your shoes."

May looked at her feet and realized she left her shoes right where she was sitting, May immediately put them on (while hiding her face which was red of embarassment) and tried to make a run for it but she was grabbed by the arm by Brendan. "You forgot you're socks." This time not looking at May.

May flushed red again, she made a fool out of myself, _what was I thinking!_ She thought. She put on her socks and this time made sure she didn't forget anything. Then before May could really speed of, Brendan hugged her from behind. May felt blood rush through her cheeks, she could feel his breath graze her back, and his arms hold her chest. (I know what you're thinking, he's not a perv. He just went a liitle to fast and didn't think over what he was going to grab kay?)

"Why? Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Brendan said in voice that was a more mature sound of his.

I turned around and held my hand on his cheek and looked at him, His face was rather red too, it was a little pale but the thing that caught May's attention were his eyes. Tears were beginning to leak out of his eyes. She couldn't stand this.

"Brendan, what's wrong?" May asked in a hushed tone.

Brendan felt a twitch of frustration but he pushed this aside, he didn't want to cause any more trouble between him and May. "Tell me honestly, why have you been avoiding me?" He said making his voice as normal as possible.

_What am I gonna say? Should I just tell him that I like him and I'm afraid he doesn't like me in return, so that's why I've been avoiding him hoping my heart would just forget the feelings I have for him. I know, first I'll try to ask him a question that will give me a clue if he likes me or not. _Before May could start asking, he saw that Brendan was sniggering.

"What's so funny?" May asked in confusion. A moment ago he was crying, now he's laughing. _What is going on in that head of his? _What May didn't know was she had thought out loud (Yes, OUT LOUD typical May.)Brendan had heard everything she had just said, and despite the shock he got after hearing her confession he still thought this was very funny.

"Hey Brendan! What's wrong with you? Have you gone ckoo-ckoo?" May asked, a little annoyed because she didn't get the joke.

Brendan stopped sniggering and spoke with a big smile on his face. "So you got a question for me?"

May was thunderstruck. _H-h-how'd he know that! He can't read minds right? He must've guessed, yeah of course Brendan can easily read a person's face. My face must've shown the impulse to ask him something. _May thought for a good question and then she got one.

"Hey Brendan, do you-" She was cut off when Brendan put a finger on her lips. Her face heating up again, she didn't try to speak or rather she was lost in words.

"I really get bored of too many questions." Brendan said while looking seriously at her. Then he made a grin. "So I'll give you one answer that'll answer all of your questions." He winked and held her tighter, his arm holding her waist and his hand in her cheek. They were both blushing like crazy, their faces were only a centimeter apart then Brendan dove in and pressed his lips with hers. At first she was taken back then she accepted the young trainer's kiss, as the kiss deepened his tongue sought the entry of her mouth, she slightly opened his mouth and let his tongue slip in, it danced with hers. After what felt like an hour they broke of trying to catch their breaths.

"So, that answer your question." Brendan asked playfully.

"Yup! That was the best first kiss a girl could have." May said cheerfully.

"Well then will you be my girl?" Brendan asked while making sweet smile.

_This is a dream come true. _May thought. "What choice do I have? I mean, I really can't get enough of you." May teased him.

"Well that's settled, I am now officially the luckiest Pokemon champion in the whole pokemon world." Brendan said loudly while taking May by the waist again and bringing her closely to him.

May giggled and kissed him. This time felt like almost 2 hours, they held each other tighter and tighter with every passing second. They broke of slowly still holding each other.

"I love you May." Brendan smiled.

"I love you too Brendan." May said sweetly.

Before he knew it, it was already sunset they had been taking they're time. _Maybe the kisses did last for hours. _Brendan thought but quickly dismissed this.

"I guess we better get back, you're Dad's been really worried about you. So was I s'matter a fact." Brendan looked up at the sky. "So you wanna ride with me on Flygon?" Brendan asked hopefully.

"Sure!" She replied cheerfully.

"C'mon out Flygon!" His Ground/Dragon pokemon came out happily looking at the sight of his Trainer and his trainer's loved one. "Hey Flygon, think you can carry the both of us?" Flygon nodded without thinking twice. The two trainers boarded the pokemon and it took of while making the flight as romantic as it could be. Flygon rose way up into the sky so that the couple could look at the beautiful sunset. May hugged Brendan's stomach which made Brendan blush. After 20 minutes or so, they arrived at Littleroot Town it was already night time Flygon certainly made the trip back a long one, Brendan first took may to her house.

"What a day, I got a stupid mask from Wallace which helped me get away from the trouble and I finally have the girl of my dreams." Brendan made his usual handsome smile.

"You never told me how you knew what I was going to ask you." May suddenly remembered.

Brendan sniggered again. "Let's just say you have a talent on making people understand what you think."

May looked at him with disbelief; she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him again. This time they broke apart quickly, while staring at each other's eyes.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." May said as she touched the door knob.

"Yeah" He replied these words only because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well good night Brendan." as May turned the door knob.

Brendan didn't want this day to end with just good night he quickly came up with an idea. "Hey May" The brunette looked at him. "How about going to Lilycove with me tomorrow, you know so we could catch up on things." He said blushing for the umpteenth time.

May smiled. "Ok, what time should we leave?"

"Umm….How about 10 o'clock, so that we can avoid the crowd." Brendan said while hoping she understood what he meant when he said "the crowd".

May who was unsure what he meant still nodded. "It's a date." She winked and went inside.

Brendan turned around and went home, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Just behind a tree was a man in a hood who heard everything the two trainers had discussed. He stalked away in the darkness of the woods. "So Lilycove city, the perfect place to execute my plans. Prepare yourself young pokemon champion and young brunette." He smiled devilishly and disappeared.

**Me: Oooooh! How mysterious! I'll be updating a little longer this time, I have to catch up on some homework.**

**Ash/Satoshi: Hey Satoshi could you tell me who the hooded guy is?**

**Me: No! You'll just have to see yourself next time I update.**

**Ash/Satoshi: PLEEEEAAAAS!**

**Pikachu: PIKA PIIIII!**

**Me: NO! NO! NOOOO! AND THAT'S FINAL!**

**Ash/Satoshi:…Pikachu use Thunder!**

**Pikachu: PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!**

**Me: KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK! (Burnt to a crisp) Next time I'll choose another guest. COUGH**

**Please Read and Review**


	3. First Date

**Me: YO! Guess who's back? Yeah I know what you guys are thinki'n. "WHERE THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sorry but I got reaaaaaally busy in school work. It's not easy being a student of a prestigious school. Hehehehe, anyways I'm back and I promise you all fair updates from this day forth.**

**Ash: Hey where've you been? I've gotten really tired watching pokemon advance battle over and over. Hurry up and write the fic already!**

**Me: Didn't I order a new guest this time. BEAT IT!**

**Ash: Alright, alright. Sheesh, just got back and now orders me around…..man I wish pikachu were here right now…**

**Me: Anyways, I've decided to stop having guest cause they just make the introduction long. On to the Fic!**

Normal – Either conversation on events

_Italic – _Thoughts

**Bold – **Others

**XOXOXO**

"Brendan! Breakfast is ready!"

Brendan was checking his emails at this time, he checked the time. _Hmmm it's already 9, might as well get ready. "_Coming mom!"

He turned of his PC and took a shower then his 1st test for the day began, What to wear. Since he didn't want to stand out much he simply wore a simple red collared black polo-shirt then a red jacket with a hoodie and white stripes on both sleeves. Dark blue baggy pants and then his running shoes.

He looked at himself in the mirror, "Hmmm, yeah I look good." He proceeded down stairs.

**XOXOXO**

After eating he immediately took his trusty hat, "Mom, I'm going out for a while."

"Brendan, mind telling me **where** exactly you're going?" His mom asked slyly.

Brendan's eye twitched _Wha-wha-what is this? What's with the face she's maki'n? Is this the dreaded __**Mother's Intuition **__that teenagers all over the world fear? _"Umm...well you…know, out for a stroll. It's been a while since I've been just hanging out. I thought I'd just go to Lilycove and see how things are going."

"Ehhh, by yourself? Or maybe you're planning on bringing a friend along. Maybe a girl even?"

His mom was making a really questioning face. Questioning, suspicious, scary and anything related to those.

"Huh? What are you talking about of course I wasn't planning on taking May out. What're you thinking mom? Hehe…hehe…hehe." He laughed nervously while beginning to sweat.

"I didn't say May, why would you be thinking of May? I was just saying you might be planning on taking a girl out." His mom just nabbed him.

CRAP! He was caught. "Gotta go mom! Bye!" Then **ZOOM** he dashed out of there.

His mom just laughed "Hahahahahaha! I wonder why teenagers always think they're parents are stupid?"

**XOXOXO**

Brendan waited near May's house. He didn't dare go inside or else May's mom might get a hold that he and May were a couple. As he waited he pondered.

_I wonder what May's gonna look like. Now that I think about it, I've only seen her in her wearing traveling clothes. I've never seen her wear anything else…What if she wore a….__**NO! NO! NO!**__ What the hell am I thinki'n! Bad Brendan! Bad, bad Brendan!_

His mental punishment was Interrupted as May's voice called out to him.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said while jogging towards him.

Brendan's eyes narrowed. Man she was **B-E-A-utiful!** She was wearing a white blouse, a sky blue jacket with a hoodie. Grey mini short with white socks that reached to her knees then sky blue sneakers with pink stripe on the side. Intead of wearing her bandana she let her hair flow with the wind. So simple yet so beautiful.

"Hey, watcha looki'n at? Is there somethi'n on my face?" May asked "Hey why are ya stari'n so much Brendan?"

"Wow May your Beautiful." Not thinking what he was saying.

May blushed a color of red that would have put Brendan's eye color to shame. "Um…uh…Th-th-thanks" she looked down nervously. _Why am I getting so flustered over this! I should start getting used to this by now. Then again we only got together yesterday. _She thought while thinking of the events that transpired the other day.

Brendan got out of his trance and mentally slapped himself again. _Nice work Romeo, you just succeeded in making the things awkward without even starting your date yet._

"Well, I meant to say was umm… I haven't actually seen you wearing anything else except your traveling clothes so I was kindda surprised seeing how you look wearing normal clothes. You really do look beautiful" He said while giving her an affectionate smile.

"Thanks Brendan, so let's get going." She returned the smile while the blush on her face slowly disappearing.

"Let's go Flygon!" His gound/dragon pokemon came out. He climbed on first then held out his hand to help May up.

"Alright, let's rock. Flygon to Lilycove City!" Brendan said enthusiastically

**XOXOXO**

Flygon Landed on the roof of Lilycove Department Store, luckily there wasn't anyone there at that time.

"Good work Flygon, take a rest." Putting his pokemon back to its pokeball "So what do you wanna-"

He was interrupted as May grabbed his arm and pulled him to a flyer near the stairs. "Look Brendan! It says here Lilycove is having a huge sale in honor of closure of the pokemon league championship and the pokemon grand festival! Lucky us! C'mon let's get shopping, It's a good thing we got here early." As she dragged Brendan inside.

_Aw man I wanted a date not a shopping spree! _Brendan thought as he just let himself be dragged to his fate of carrying bags for the next 4 hours.

**XOXOXO**

It was a miracle that no one noticed that the pokemon champion was dashing all over the mall, going in and out of every store. But then again everyone's attention was on buying whatever they laid they're eyes on. After 2 hours, they went back up to the roof this time using the elevator due to ten heavy bags that he was carrying. When they got there Brendan literally crashed on the bench whilst gasping for breath.

"I-huff, huff-don't know-huff, huff- If I can carry anymore-huff, huff" He said between gasps.

May stretched and took a deep breath. "C'mon! There's still some stores on the 4th floor we haven't visited yet, oh and the after that the 5th floor is our last stop. C'mon before we run out of good thing to buy." May squealed as she jogged in place.

"Alright, alright. Man, you when you're on a roll you're on a roll. Anyways I'm leaving the bags here, I don't want to carry them and an extra 10 bags after were done." Brendan said as he also stretched.

"Eh? But who'll watch over them as were shopping?" May asked

"These guys, Go Plusle, Absol!" He shouted throwing a premier ball and a dusk ball. Out came Brendan's electric mouse pokemon and disaster pokemon. "Now Plusle, Absol. I want you guys to watch over these bags while were gone. Plusle since you really like shocking people who get to close you're the pokemon for the job and Absol since you scare people easily -no offense- you'll be able to keep these safe." Brendan said giving a thumbs up to his pokemon.

"Pla!" Plusle saluted.

"Sol" Absol turned and sat down near the bags. (**"Sat down" as in like how absol sits when on the floor kay?**)

"We'll be back in a while!" Brendan told them as he and May got in the elevator.

**XOXOXO**

"Whooo! Finally the cafeteria." Brendan sat down on the chair putting 8 bags on the seat next to him.

"It's a shame they ran out of good looking scarves. I wanted one of those blue ones with a silver pokemon emblem."

May said sitting down opposite to Brendan.

"So May what do you wanna have?" Brendan asked getting up.

"I think I'll just have a chicken salad." May replied, she wasn't too hungry since she didn't do too much work.

He went of getting in line. _Hmmm…I really do love him. I've never had this much fun shopping. Even though I can tell he doesn't like it, he has every right to complain but he doesn't. He's so patient, understanding, kind, gentle, hot- __**WHOA! **__Where am I going with this? Well not that I didn't always think of him that way but the way he walks, stands, his whole body is so!-__**STOP IT MAY! **__YOU'RE DROOLING WHILE GOIN GAGA AT HIM! _May snapped out of it, whipped the drool of her face and continued where she left of before the whole gaga mode. _Hey! That reminds me this was supposed to be a date not a whole day shopping even, _May felt guilty all of a sudden. _Again he had every right to complain but he just went with it. I'm really lucky to have him as my boyfriend, still that doesn't mean I should keep this going as it is! Just wait Brendan, when this day ends you're goin to be sayi'n this was the best date you've ever had. _May smiled mischievously while planning what she was going to do.

**XOXOXO**

"Here's your chicken salad with a large orange soda." Brendan said as He handed one tray to May while the other he put on his side of the table contained an extra large soda, chili fries, king sized burger and two slices of pepperoni pizza.

May stared at Brendan and saw his **goofy grin of delight** that just made her smile. She decided to let it go and begin eating. By the time she was half way through her salad Brendan was already dabbing his mouth with a handkerchief while everything he ordered disappeared without a trace (**And I mean "without a trace" as in as-if-the-plates-were-empty-to-begin-with without a trace.**)

"Brendan you sure can eat." May said rather than being grossed out was amazed.

"If you ate a burger that good you'd finish those quickly too." He said smiling brightly.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom so wait here for a bit" She said finishing her salad.

**XOXOXO**

May got out of the bathroom and looked at the necklace Brendan gave her the other day. A stone that looked as though a ruby and sapphire had been fused together. _No matter how many times I look at it, it still so beautiful. Its almost mystical, she said while touching the stone. _Then as she touched the stone she heard a growl, May turned and looked around. It didn't look like there was anything near her that could have made that growl, also it seemed as though no one but her heard it. _Must have been my imagination _she thought.

May walked back to the cafeteria, she then passed a store she didn't notice before. On display she saw a ring with a ruby on it, the ruby's color almost matched Brendan's eyes. _Perfect, since he gave me a gift I'll give him one to. That way were even. _She went in the store.

"Excuse me could I get that ring on the display?" May asked

"Why yes, take it then go." The manager said.

He was extremely suspicious. He wore a long mantle and a hood that covered his face from view. May just shrugged and let this go by. After all she had already met a lot of oddly suspicious people.

"Um how much is it?" May asked

"Oh, that's for free since you're the first customer I've had today" The man said

"Really! I can have it for free? Thanks a lot mister." May chirped happily

She took the ring and bade the man farewell.

"Take care child." The man said, even though she couldn't see his face May could have sworn the man was smiling. Which was really weird but she just let it go as always.

**XOXOXO**

"Hey I'm back." May waved at Brendan.

"What took you so long?" Brendan asked

"I got a little side tracked" she winked at him

Brendan studied her for a second. "If you say so, c'mon let's get back on the roof. Plusle and Absol must be tired of waiting." He picked up the bags and they both headed for the elevator.

**XOXOXO**

"Hey Plusle, Absol. Sorry for maki'n you guys wai-" He looked and saw 5 people were lying on the floor smoking.

"What the hell happened here?" Brendan glared at them. Absol simply pointed at Plusle while yawning, Plusle saluted again while sparks of electricity flew out of its cheeks.

"Alright that's enough of you guys. Return" He called back his pokemon and put their balls on his belt.

"Whoa, peeew. It smells like overcooked cabbage here." May said while covering her nose.

"C'mon help me wake these guys up." Brendan said whilst starting on the one near him.

After waking them up and apologizing a dozen times. The both of them gathered up their bags and prepared to leave.

"Hey Brendan how are we going to fit all of these bags on Flygon?" May asked

"Don't worry, I brought my Alakazam with me just in case we needed something transported somewhere." Brendan replied as he released his psychic pokemon.

"Alright Alakazam, transport these stuff to my Secret Hideout. You remember where right?"Brendan told his pokemon while dropping to eye level.

"Alakazam" The pokemon replied and then poof their bags were gone.

"Thanks pal, next time you and I are getting together to have a battle. Count on it" Brendan told his pokemon while returning it to its pokeball.

_Kind to his pokemon, dependable. Brendan really came far from that time when he was just starting out. The way he treats his pokemon is so unique. I guess that's just one of the reasons I fell in love with him. _May looked at him, smiling at the sight.

"Hey May, yoohoo? C'mon let's go, C'mon out Flygon!"

"Coming!" May jumped on Flygon and together they rode to the open vast sea. "So Brendan, where are we of to next?"

"Oh, you'll see. It's somewhere I know you'll like." Brendan smiled at her.

"Could you tell me where it is?" May getting excited

"Nope, it's a surprise." Brendan winked

"Speaking of surprises, could you turn around I've got a surprise for you." May said as she reached inside her pocket.

That got Brendan's attention. "Really? What is it?" He asked as he turned around.

"Close your eyes first." May said. "And no peaking!"

Brendan did as he was requested, no letting his curiosity get the best of him and patiently waiting for his surprise.

May took his hand and put the ring on his middle finger, "There, it looks good on you"

Brendan opened his eyes and looked at the ring May gave him. "Wow May, this must have cost a lot. Thanks"

"Don't mention it" May smiled at him.

"But isn't it the other way around. Isn't the guys supposed to give the girl the ring and ask her to marry him?" Brendan Joked.

Fortunately May took it seriously_ M-m-m-marry? Did he just say marry? OHMAIGAWD!_ Her blush frenzy started again.

Brendan noticed the way she was blushing. "Hey May, you okay?"

"D-d-do-do you really mean that? Would you really want to marry me?" May asked feeling really embarrassed

That caught Brendan off guard, he blushed just as red as May. He meant it as a joke but now that he thought about it, he really wouldn't mind if him and May got married.

"Yeah, yeah I do. If there was one girl I would want to marry May that would be you."

May was surprised at Brendan's tone, it was serious yet at the same time gentle. It made her heart leap. Brendan took May's hand, May looked into his ruby red eyes.

"May, I promise this. I will love you forever, I will be with you forever, I'll never let you go" His gold of May's hand tightened ever so slightly. "and I promise that when we come of age I will marry you because you're the only girl for me May, I love you so much."

May's eyes widened at what Brendan had just told her. She put her head on his chest, "I love you to Brendan and I also promise that when that day comes I will accept your proposal."

May looked up at Brendan, they stared at each other then kissed. It was a warm caring kiss that they shared as Flygon flew low where a school of Luvdiscs were easily visible.

**XOXOXO**

The man that sold May the ring was on the Lilycove department store roof looking at the GPS on his hand.

"Soon the Ancient pokemon will be mine!" He said while giving the **Evil Laugh**

**XOXOXO**

**Me: OOOOH, it's getting spookier. Anyways next update will be next week or next-next week depending on schoolwork. But as promised I will update fairly. Until then, Ciao!**


	4. The Secret Island

**Me: Yo it's me again, here's the update for the story. Looks like after this I won't be able to update for another two weeks. School is such a pain in the neck. Oh well at least I get to eat cheap but good pizza everytime I go to the cafeteria.**

**XOXOXO**

It was night, at an Island near route 132 two people were enjoying their time stargazing.

"This is place is nice, lots of friendly pokemon, berries and the night sky looks so beautiful here." May said lying down on a soft surf mat.

Next to her was his boyfriend Brendan. "It's not the only beautiful thing" Brendan's gaze dropped upon her.

"Yeah-yeah, cut the sweet talk Romeo." May told him but started blushing. _This is just so romantic!_

Brendan laughed "You know you should really stop that habit of yours."

"What habit?" May asked

"Thinking out loud" He put a smug face.

It's a good thing it was dark or Brendan would have seen the way may looked. She was redder than a Blaziken's fur.

"But, you're right, it really is romantic, I guess that's just the point. This is a date after all." Brendan winked at her. "I'm getting better at this whole boyfriend stuff huh?"

May giggled a bit, "Don't get to full of yourself, if I had to say on a scale of 1 to 10 you're just about 7."

"Huh? I just got 7? Hmm…well I think I can fix that" He gave May a creepy grin

May backed up a little, "Brendan why are you giving me that face and why are you getting up?"

"Sorry May, but I'm not talking 7 as an exceptional score." Brendan lunged at May, carried her bridal style then ran to the woods.

It was dark, May almost couldn't see anything, "Brendan! Where in Arceus' name do you think you're talking me!" She shouted at him but he didn't reply.

After another minute of running they reached an entrance of small cave. Brendan put May down then took her hand.

"C'mon May, follow me." Brendan led her inside the cave

Inside was totally pitch black. May couldn't see where she was going or even what she was standing on. She heard a squeak then she screamed and jumped into Brendan's arms.

"Brendan you big idiot! Did you bring me here just so you could scare me? This is such a stupid way to get back at me for such a lame jok-"She was cut off as Brendan hugged her tightly, May relaxed and hugged him back.

Brendan touched May's chin and directed her face so she could meet his gaze (**even though she couldn't see him)**. "Plusle c'mon out and use flash!" Brendan's electric pokemon came out end sent a blinding flash of electricity out, luckily Brendan covered his and May's eyes.

After the cave was dimly lit he looked back at May again. "Do you really think I'd do something as childish as that?" Brendan smiled at her. He planted a kiss on her forehead then connected his and her foreheads together.

May was getting really hot, was it because of the cave they were in, or was it because of the way her face looked like Rudolf the red nose Stantler's nose **(Yeah pokemon version of Rudolf the red nose reindeer)** or maybe it was because her whole body was sticking to Brendan which made her shoulder angel and devil have a **dirty thoughts** war.

_This is so embarrassing, I'm too close, to close! If this keeps up and we lose ourselves who knows what'll happen! I don't know about Brendan but I am definitely not ready to become a parent. _

Brendan just noticed that they were in a very awkward position that was starting to make him and May uncomfortable in a…well…**weird** way. 

"Sorry about that, I just thought that would um well quiet you down. C'mon were almost there." He said taking her hand again leading the way.

"Where are we going anyway?" Her face still hot.

"Oh you'll see," Brendan winked at her

"I don't like it when you give me that look, I can never tell if you're planning something good or something nasty." May teased playfully

As they walked a little more, May could smell fresh air and fresh water. _Wait fresh water?_

As they got outside, May saw a large lake, as large as 3 Wailords which reflected the moon on its surface. She could also see a group of Illumise and Volbeat doing their mating dance. There were about a hundred of them, maybe two hundred. It was a splendid sight, as sea of flying lights in the night.

"So you like it" Brendan asked amused as May's jaw was open

"Brendan this is so…beautiful. How'd you even find this place?" May asked as both of them sat down at the edgeof the lake.

"Well I was trying to catch my Volbeat to add him to my pokedex, he was pretty strong even before I caught him so he always escaped. I kept following him until he brought me to this place, here he got his Illumise and since I didn't want to separate them I just caught them both." Brendan explained

"Wow getting two peas in a pod, you sure are lucky." May told him as she cuddled his arm.

She steadily leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the pokemon dance.

"So what can you say about me now, how much has my rating gone up?" Brendan asked while givin an innocent smile.

"9 out of 10, cause you made a girl scared meanie." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He grabbed her by the waist and brought her close again. "Sorry ain't settling for that either."

"Brendan wha-"She was interupted again as Brendan pressed his lips to her's. May melted in the kiss, she grabbed his head and pressed his face even more closer to her's. She opened her mouth and let his tongue dance with her's. They shared the passionate kiss for who knows how long, they slowly broke of to breath, they stared at each other, head connected.

"On the scale of 1 to 10, I'm sorry but I just can't say how much you went up the graph." She smiled.

"Good to know it went up, but I can't say I'm satisfied yet though." Brendan grinned as he brought May down and let her lie on his shoulder. He brought his face down on her hair smelling the sweet fragrant of her shampoo.

May hugged her lover back and felt so comfortable that she started to yawn. _I'm really worn out, well I guess with all the shopping we did its understandable._

"Hey May, remember the promise I gave you a while ago, the one where when we come of age I'd marry you?" Brendan started

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me that was a joke too?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course it wasn't a joke, I would never joke about something like that. It's just, I was wondering what would our parents think if they found out about us." Brendan told her

"Well I think it'd be alright, I mean my mom and dad likes you. Also I think mom's already guessed." Told him as a matter of factly.

"That's funny, I could swear the way my mom was asking me about where I was going today, it seemed almost as though she knew I would take you out on a date." Brendan sighed. "I guess that really was the **Mother's Intuition **that teens like us are afraid of, it's quite a frightening thing."

"What? Is the pokemon champion scared of his mommy?" May teased

"No way, well maybe a little." Brendan told her honestly

May giggled and snuggled closer to him. _The way we are right now, I wish it'd never end, _May thought as she became more and more drowsy.

"Brendan, we'll always be together right?" May asked half of her was slowly drifting into sleep.

Brendan was surprised at why May would ask him that question, then he saw her eyelids slowly closing and just laughed a bit.

"Yeah, we'll be together forever May." Bredan shifted so that May could lie even closer to him **(If that was still possible.)**

"I love you Brendan, I will love you forever." May said as she finally drifted into slumber land.

"I love you too May, I'll always be here for you, I'll love you forever." Brendan whispered and kissed May on the head and the two of them slept in each other's arms. Above them the stars twinkled brightly.

**XOXOXO**

The hooded man who was following May and Brendan landed on the far south side of the island Brendan and May were at.

"Hmmm…it seems there's some kind of interference here that's keeping my tracking device from working. No matter, I will still find that boy and commence my plan." The man laughed maniacally

**XOXOXO**

**Oooh! This is getting good don't ya guys think. Pls. read and review, oh and the thing that happened here, guys out there who are just starti'n a relationship. Try doin something like this, it works like a charm I guarantee it, this is probably my shortest fic yet. ^_^**


	5. Return of Aqua

**Me: Yo, here the update, I'm starting a new fic about Yu Gi Oh GX, but I won't post it yet. Not until I finish this which could be a while longer. XD**

**XOXOXO**

Brendan opened his eyes to see rays of light hit him, he tried to cover it with his arm but couldn't do so because of the weight on it. He looked to his side and there was the love of his life, her head on his shoulder and her arms and legs were hugging him as if he was some kind of pillow. Brendan smiled at the beautiful brunette right next to her, he shook of some of the strands of hair in her face to see her clearly.

_She's really cute when she's asleep. _He thought, he carefully removed himself from her grasps and sent out his Flygon.

"Hey Flygon think you could give me a lift to the beach, I forgot to bring our bags here." He asked his trusty Dragon pokemon.

Flygon just nodded in approval, Brendan got on and Flygon took of in that instant.

**XOXOXO**

By the time May woke up, Brendan had arranged most of their stuff and was ready to head back to Littleroot.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Brendan greeted.

"Morning Brendaaaan" May yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hahaha, c'mon let's get some breakfast at Pacifidlog Town, I heard they had some excellent fried shrimp.

May's practically drooled over the image of fried shrimp with sunyside up eggs, crispy bacon and fresh orange juice.

"Ok let's go Brendan! Come on out Tropius!" May's gigantic long necked flying/grass type pokemon came out. It did a loop in the air then landed gracefully next to May.

"Hehehe, he's a show-off as always." Brendan commented

May's Tropius shrugged and turned its back on Brendan. Brendan sweatdropped

"Aw c'mon Tropius, if you let him ride you I'll take you to see that Meganium we saw at Fallarbor Town."

Tropius' eyes shown excitement, he bent down so that May and Brendan could get on easily. As soon as Brendan and May got on Tropius didn't wait for a go signal, it instantly took of, then sky rocketed straight for Pacifidlog Town.

Both May and Brendan struggled to stay on board Tropius. Which wasn't an easy job considering the speed they were going. When they got to Pacifidlog Town, both Brendan and May were staggering and stopping themselves from throwing up.

"Next time, I think we should stick with Flygon" Brendan suggested.

May nodded, "Yeah, probably a good idea."

**XOXOXO**

After the meal, both May and Brendan decided to go back home.

"Dad's probably worried about where I am by now." May told him as they were flying over Slateport.

"Well then I'll drop you of at his lab." Brendan told her.

Brendan landed at Professor Birch's lab. May gave Brendan a goodbye kiss on the cheek before she went inside. Brendad continued on to his house, but someone was waiting for him…

"Why hello there Brendan." A hooded man who was leaning on tree said.

"Umm…sorry but do I know you?" Brendan asked, not recognizing the voice and unable to see through the man's hood.

The man just chuckled, "You could say that, we met sometime a while ago. I thought you were just a brat but you proved me wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Brendan asked, "Who the heck are you anyway?"

He walked slowly until he was facing Brendan on opposite sides."Oh, you'll find out soon enough. But first, how about a battle?"

"Sure why not, I win you take of that hood okay?" Brendan told him.

"Hahahahahaha, I would have taken it of without you saying so but ok let's go with those terms, It'll be 3 on 3" The man took out a greatball. "Go Aggron!"

Aggron came out and smashed the ground where Brendan was standing on. It's a good thing Brendan jumped out of the way.

Brendan's eyes glowed a dangerous shade of red, "Your Aggron seems a bit violent" Brendan said with a stern look at the man.

"Yes, sorry about that, he does that from time to time." The man calmly replied.

_This guy is weird, he's planning something and I don't like it, _"Let's go Swampert!" Out came Brendan's 1st and most powerful pokemon.

"Aggron, use metal claw!" The man ordered

"Swampert, use water gun" Brendan countered. It hit Aggron in the chest, toppling him but not giving him too much damage. _That's one strong Aggron, getting hit by a water attack and getting such little damage._

"Aggron, use earthquake." The ground began to shake violently, causing Swampert and Brendan to lose balance. "Now Aggron use Iron tail."

That caught Swampert of guard, it sent him crashing next to a tree.

_Hmmm, not bad , but not good either. "_Swampert, water gun again" Brendan ordered, carefully making a strategy. _Aggron's not that fast but it's attacks hurt, and its defenses are good that's why it relies on moves that can distract an opponent. _

Aggron was getting tired of waiting for his opponent to attack, "Agron use Rock Slide" Aggron caused multiple rocks to head for Swampert.

_Got it, _"Swampert, use protect" Swampert instantly created a green aura that covered it from Aggron's attack.

"Aggron, earthquake!" The hooded figure ordered again.

"Not falling for that twice, Swampert use Ice Beam!" Swampert was too quick, his ice beam scored a direct attack and froze Aggron. "Now finish up with Focus Blast!" Swampert created a big blue sphere and sent it flying towards Aggron. The attack destroyed Aggron's ice prison and also rendered him unable to battle.

"Hmph, return Aggron." The man grunted. "Now Metagross, your turn!"

The steel/psychic type came out and literally shook the ground which sent rock flying towards Brendan. Swampert instantly turned the rock to ruble with its Hammer Arm attack.

Brendan wasn't pleased with what the man was trying to pull, "Another ill tempered pokemon?"

Even though Brendan couldn't see through his hood, he could swear he just grinned. "So sorry about that, I don't know why they're so violent towards other people, they never act like that towards me though." The man replied calmly. "Now on with the battle"

"Swampert return," Brendan pondered, _Hmmm…Metagross is a really tough pokemon, by the looks of it it's about level 50 I think. Attack about 157, defense is high at 220 not really normal for a level 50 Metagross, Sp. Attack, defense and speed are beyond 80. So the best choice for this battle is…_"Go Flygon!"

Brendan's ground/dragon type pokemon came out pumped up and ready to brawl.

"This time I'll start things of, Flygon use sand tomb!" Flygon used its wings to manipulate the sand in the ground and entomb Metagross. "Now use supersonic!" Flygon's attack hit Metagross right in the face which instantly confused him.

The man growled, "Metagross snap out of it then use meteor mash!" The man ordered.

Metegross was too confused, it kept banging it's head on the ground whilst performing random attacks.

Brendan smiled, his trap was now set. Now to end it, "Flygon, 1st use rock tomb around Metagross then use sunny day!"

Flygon swirled around metagross using rock tomb to prison metagross as it kept banging its head on the ground. Then Flygon sent a jet of light up to the sky, causing the clouds to disperse and bright sunlight to shine upon their battle.

"What are you playing at!" The man asked confused on what Brendan was doing.

"Oh you'll see, but you won't like it one bit." Brendan answered.

Flygon flew up on top of Metagross, looking for Brendan waiting for a signal.

Brendan noded, "Time to end this. Flygon use Fire Blast on top of Metagross!"

Flygon fired a gigantig flame in the shape of a star, it scored a direct hit on Metagross. The rocks around Metagross kept the flames from spreading so the entire attack was concentrated aorund Metagross. By the time the flames had subsided Metagross was already out of commission.

"2 out of 3, looks like I win. Now, who are you?" Brendan asked, calling back his Flygon and approaching the man.

"I lost, it didn't even look like I put much of a fight. As expected from the Pokemon Champion." The man said.

"Cut the small talk and show who you are." Brendan pestered.

The man sent his Metagross back to its Pokeball, "Hehehehe, ok as promised." The man lowered his hood to reveal the former leader of team aqua, Archie.

"Long time no see Brendan," Archie smiled at him.

Brendan backed off, "Archie? What're you doing he-Aaagh!" Brendan never got to finish his question, he got hit by solar beam in the back.

Brendan hit the dirt, he could feel pain on his back. Judging by the smell, his clothes were probably smoking.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of killing you. I just need you for something. Surskit use hypnosis." Archie sniggered.

The bug/water type pokemon that was most likely the cause of the solar beam went face to face with Brendan and made him fall asleep.

"Surskit use mist around here," Surskit's mist covered the whole area so Archie's kidnap of Brendan and escape was unnoticed by anyone.

**XOXOXO**

_**CRACK! **_A beaker that May was holding fell on the floor.

"May? What was that?" Prof. Birch asked walking towards May, "Oh, hmmm, strange. You don't usually drop things in my lab. Be careful next time."

"I will dad, sorry about that." May said as she picked up the pieces of the broken beaker. _Strange huh…_

Unbeknownst to the young girl how much trouble she and Brendan were now in.

**XOXOXO**

**spikes3****: Yeah you were right, my hunch is you read Pokemon Adventures.**

**The reason why Archie is the bad guy here is because of he's the antagonist in the Pokemon Adventure Emerald. Sorry for the late update again, it sucks being in a really advanced High School with cracked up subjects that're for college students.**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Yeah…. I just broke up with my girl. Right now I really don't have any inspirations yet… So uh, I'll just discontinue this for the moment… Look forward to other stories from me.


End file.
